Episode 7064 (27th April 2009)
Plot Rita accepts Colin's marriage proposal. Deirdre's impressed by Peter's refurbished flat. Peter revels in the chance to be a good dad again. Julie confronts Jason. Conversation turns from Jason's avoiding Julie to Julie's argument with Paula. Jason, being Jason, can't help but comfort her. Norris tells Rita all he wants is her happiness. They agree to stay friends no matter how long he's away. Eileen urges Jason to end things with Julie. Fiz is excited to start tackling Jekyll & Hyde with Chesney. She leads Chesney to believe a school network official helped her. Chesney's convinced, by the way Fiz is glowing, that she's got a crush. Steve tells Lloyd that he's come to an understanding with Tracy. Steve apologises to Becky for being so hard on her. Amy chooses Becky to put her to bed. Steve's discomforted when Lloyd says Becky might as well stay the night. Peter collects Simon from the Peacocks' house. He and Ashley are amused by Claire's obsession to feed the boys a diet fit for budding footballers. Paula arrives at the Rovers drunk. Spotting Julie and Jason together she storms over and a row breaks out. Colin tries to distract Rita. Ken feels smothered by the lack of interests he and Deirdre share. Peter feels compelled to raid the flat for booze. Ashley arrives with kebabs, a welcome distraction. Julie thinks Paula's jealous of her relationship with Jason. Paula admits she's not jealous but scared because Julie and Jason are related. Colin suggests someone take Paula home and she turns on him, revealing to the entire Rovers population that Colin is Julie's father. Cast Regular cast *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza *Paula Carp - Sharon Duce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,700,000 viewers (2nd place). *''TV Times'' synopsis: After arriving at Colin's party to find Julie and Jason getting cosy together, a drunken Paula reveals a long-held secret and destroys the good mood that had resulted from Rita's positive response to Colin; and Amy shows she is beginning to accept Becky. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD